24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: Season 5
| discs = 7 | studio = Fox | aspect = 1.78:1 }} 24: Season 5 was released on DVD in the United States and Canada on . It contains all 24 episodes from Season 5, audio commentary on selected episodes, deleted scenes, and several hours of bonus features on the seventh disc. All episodes are presented in anamorphic widescreen (1.78:1). Discs Season 5's packaging differed from previous sets in that the inside of the set is comprised of four slim DVD cases, each holding two discs each, with the fourth case holding disc 7, as opposed to the foldout casing seen in previous DVD releases. The earlier seasons were re-released with similar packaging on . The Season 5 cases' pictures are as follows: * Case 1 (Discs 1 and 2) - Jack Bauer * Case 2 (Discs 3 and 4) - Audrey Raines * Case 3 (Discs 5 and 6) - Charles Logan * Case 4 (Disc 7) - Martha Logan Disc 1 Character pictured on disc: Jack Bauer * "7:00am-8:00am" (with two commentary tracks) ** Commentary by Kiefer Sutherland & Jon Cassar ** Commentary by Jon Cassar & Howard Gordon * "8:00am-9:00am" * "9:00am-10:00am" * "10:00am-11:00am" (with commentary by Joel Surnow and Michael Loceff) * 3 deleted scenes Disc 2 Character pictured on disc: Tony Almeida (alternate: Audrey Raines) * "11:00am-12:00pm" * "12:00pm-1:00pm" (with commentary by David Fury & John Allen Nelson) * "1:00pm-2:00pm" * "2:00pm-3:00pm" (with commentary by Evan Katz & Brad Turner) * 4 deleted scenes Disc 3 Character pictured on disc: Audrey Raines (alternate: James Heller) * "3:00pm-4:00pm" (with commentary by Tim Iacofano & Julian Sands) * "4:00pm-5:00pm" (with commentary by Jean Smart & Gregory Itzin) * "5:00pm-6:00pm" (with commentary by Matt Michnovetz, Duppy Demetrius, and Nicole Ranadive) * "6:00pm-7:00pm" * 7 deleted scenes Disc 4 Character pictured on disc: Curtis Manning * "7:00pm-8:00pm" * "8:00pm-9:00pm" * "9:00pm-10:00pm" (with commentary by Jon Cassar & Joseph Hodges) * "10:00pm-11:00pm" * 2 deleted scenes Disc 5 Character pictured on disc: Chloe O'Brian * "11:00pm-12:00am" * "12:00am-1:00am" (with commentary by Howard Gordon & Mary Lynn Rajskub) * "1:00am-2:00am" * "2:00am-3:00am" Disc 6 Character pictured on disc: Charles Logan * "3:00am-4:00am" (with commentary by Manny Coto & Jude Ciccolella) * "4:00am-5:00am" * "5:00am-6:00am" * "6:00am-7:00am" (with commentary by Robert Cochran & Gregory Itzin) * 7 deleted scenes Disc 7 Character pictured on disc: Full cast * 23 Extended & deleted scenes with optional commentary by Stephen Kronish & Scott Powell * Season 6 Prequel * "Supporting Players" featurette * "Unsung Heroes: 24 Camera Department" featurette * "Music by Sean Callery" featurette * "Logan's Retreat" featurette * 100th Episode Reel * 24: Behind the Scenes Book Sample * DVD-ROM features: ** Access to exclusive behind-the-scenes website * In addition, this is the first DVD set that has a "Play All" option on the episode lists. Bonus discs Three dealer-exclusive bonus discs were released with this set when it was initially released: * Target - "24 and the War on Terror: Can Truth Learn from Fiction?" - a panel discussion about terrorism, politics and how relevant 24 is to the real world * Best Buy - "Keepin' it Real: The Stunts & Special Effects on 24" - the producers and special effects crew discuss the effects on the show * Wal-Mart - "Changing All the Rules" - the making of 24 from the perspective of the producers and executive producers These three featurettes were later collected together on a DVD packaged with 24: The Official Companion: Season 6. Background information and notes *With the re-release of Seasons 1-4, this is the only 24 DVD release to use the old "circle" 24 logo in place of the traditional digital logo. DVD 5 5